


Boxing Day with John and Sherlock and Hamish

by TheKats



Series: Christmas! [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, I can't think of any more tags for these stories, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKats/pseuds/TheKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Hamish is excited for Christmas, as any child would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second Christmas story - also going to be two chapters.
> 
> Hope you like it and Merry bloody Christmas!

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH”

 

The shrill scream had both Sherlock and John wake up with a head-start, jumping out of the bed and running into the living room to look what had happened to make Hamish shriek like that. Fortunately, as soon as they arrived and Hamish had met their worried looks with one of his curious stares, the clever eyes light up with joy as his mouth squished his chubby cheeks upwards in a very toothy grin, his angelic voice gifting them with his bright laughter as he trampled, pointing at the presents beneath the Christmas tree. They both let out deep breaths, sighing, John grinning at the whole scene while Sherlock just rolled his eyes at the overzealous display of excitement by their son and would later deny even the physical ability of having smiled.  
  


“Breakfast first, love. We can go through the presents together afterwards, hm?”John suggested gently, waiting for Hamish to accept.

 

His big green eyes scanned his face as he suckled on his thumb briefly before nodding with another delighted giggle. It sometimes shocked John how mature and intelligent the boy was for his young age of only five years. Granted, he tended to be silent, chose noises over words and many people actually thought he was far behind in his development, but when they got to know him, they discovered he was just a little shy and very, very thoughtful. He knew all the words and he knew how to say them, but he seemed to forget that people understood by hearing, rather than by reading his mind. Either way, John was proud of him. The boy rushed past them, having acknowledged that he'd get less fussing if he just followed daddy's rules. He began digging out plates, mugs and cutlery, a set of which they'd deposited in the lower cupboards of the kitchen, the ones Hamish could reach. John giggled in proud delight and turned to kiss Sherlock's cheek on the way to the stove where he set to prepare a festive breakfast while Sherlock repeated French vocabulary with him. He was ever so fond of Sherlock finding occupation in playing and teaching their son as well, even if he thought he was taking his education a little too far for Hamish's age, but the boy seemed to have his fun. At least he spoke a lot during these lessons  
  
“Hamish, est-ce que tu veux avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur?” Sherlock asked the boy in a soft voice.

 

A delighted gasp came from Hamish before he answered. “Oui, papa! Je vais en recevoir un pour Noël?!”  
  
Sherlock let out a deep chuckle. “Non, Hamish. Pas pour Noël.” he answered in a cheery manner and Hamish made a disappointed noise.

 

John turned around putting bacon on a plate. “What are you talking about?” he asked with a smile towards his boys.

 

“Oh, we were just repeating vocabulary. And Hamish wants a sibling, preferably for Christmas.” Sherlock said nonchalantly.

 

John stopped in his movements as Sherlock drew his eyebrows together at his stunned look.

 

“Anything the matter, John?”

 

“A sibling?” John asked Hamish.

 

“Yes.” Sherlock answered.

 

“Children aren't presents, Hamish.”

 

“Don't people always say children are a “gift from God” or something?”  
  
“Yes, Sherlock, but you don't just go out and buy one.”

  
“No, but you can make one!” Hamish piped in, looking at them with wide, happy eyes, like he wanted them to do that right now so he could have his companion right now.

 

John tilted his head in amusement and irritation, looking at Sherlock. “You're teaching him three different languages, Chemistry and sodding forensics, but you can't be bothered to bloody educate him about reproduction?” he asked disbelievingly.

 

“It's hardly my field of expertise, John. I rather thought you would like to take on that task, especially since you are all about doing things the 'child-friendly' way.”Sherlock said, rolling his eyes.  
  
“How considerate of you.” John said, knowing full well Sherlock would understand the sarcasm – he'd gotten better at it. “No, Hamish, your father and I cannot make a baby.” John began, while he set to get the last of their breakfast ready. “A baby can only be made by a man and a woman. We're both men, neither of us could conceive the child.”  
  


“Oh... But how did you make me then?” Hamish questioned, pure and honest interest in his eyes.  
  
John sat down with them as he finished loading the table and looked at their son. “We adopted you. Your mummy and daddy couldn't take care of you the way you deserve so they gave you to a home with many other children where people like your father and I can go to see you and talk to you, talk about you with one of the nannies and then decide whether they want you as their child or not. Many people do that. Same-sex partners like us, mixed couples who can't or don't want to have own children. We wanted a son and so we went there to give a boy a family.”  
  
For a moment, John and Sherlock watched Hamish's intelligent eyes as he processed this information. “What about the other children then? Are they still there?”

 

“Yes, they are still there, waiting for parents to take them home.”  
  
“Why don't you get them?”  
  
“Hamish, we're talking dozens of children here. We can't possibly take care of so many.”  
  


“One?”  
  


John sighed. “It's not that easy. There's a lot of paper work and inspections and it takes a long time until we are allowed to take a new one in.”  
  
“Better ask soon then!”  
  
John chuckled lightly. The boy might be incredibly mature and intelligent, but beneath all of that, he was still a five-year-old. “Your father and I will talk about it. Now, let's eat, or you'll never be getting your presents.”

 

Immediately, the boy tucked in, but the thoughtful look never left his eyes. He seemed unable to let topics go as easily as other children his age. John looked at Sherlock, who took his hand in a reassuring gesture and started eating as well. He and John had come to an agreement before adopting Hamish: Sherlock had to eat with them when he was home. John didn't want their son to take Sherlock's eating habits as an example and refuse eating as well. Sherlock coped with that surprisingly well. Yes, now and then he commented in annoyance at having gained 3 pounds in the almost 5 years, but it seemed he was more than willing to sacrifice this for the small boy. Sometimes John wondered who loved Hamish more, he or Sherlock? Anyway, he was glad his lover was so consumed by his love for their son. He'd feared Sherlock would have lost interest after a week or two, but it seemed he found great joy in passing on his knowledge on to an empty 'hard drive'. Or maybe he was just enjoying the possibility to constantly show off. Either way, John enjoyed it, too. They were a lot more peaceful and in harmony since they'd included Hamish in their relationship. They weren't as tense towards each other when it came to arguments and were just incredibly glad to get a minute to themselves. Their shared time was rarer, but more intense; cuddling was a real relaxation technique that had them fall asleep on the sofa a lot; kisses were always filled with a certain longing for some time alone, to go deeper; as for the sex, it was mind-blowing, quite literally. Not having your libido constantly satisfied, made the enjoyment all the greater. If sometimes John wished he could spend more time with his husband, he'd make plans with Mrs. Hudson or Greg or Mycroft to take and occupy Hamish for a day or two so he could drown Sherlock in love and romance and sex. Thinking about it, Hamish could really spend a day with his uncle before they'd all travel to the Holmes' the day after. He could play with his new toys and the way too expensive stuff Mycroft always bought him while John tried out his own new toys with his playmate. A kick to his shin under the table made the inappropriate grin on his face vanish as Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him.

  
Hamish looked back and forth between them for a second before erupting in a loud “Eeeeeeeew!” having John laugh like an unusually amused, ripe tomato.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my dear Midonya for helping with the French :D It's not really my strong language ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, Hamish, you go first. That's your pile over there, pick one and open it.” John instructed as he and Sherlock sank into their armchairs.

 

Carefully, so as to not rip the paper, Hamish took the paper off of the small, flat present. Inside was a dark box and he took off the lid. “Woow!” the boy marvelled, taking the bracelet off its cushion. “Thank you! This is the exact one I wanted!!” he squealed, standing up from where he had sat on the floor and walked up to John to help put it on. John fastened the bracelet with its little charms and received a hearty smooch to the cheek, as did Sherlock. John himself was very confident in his masculinity, but he was more than proud of their son for being this open and experimental and lived the way he felt, regardless of what others said.

 

“Pick another.” he said warmly and Hamish returned with a bigger package this time, climbing up into John's lap before opening it just as carefully.

 

“¡Dios [mío](http://de.pons.com/%C3%BCbersetzung/spanisch-englisch/m%C3%ADo)! Are they.. From when are they?!” Hamish asked in awe and excitement as he gingerly fingered through the pages of two old books about sciences.

 

“182 years. They are collections of some of the very first theories on chemistry, physics and biology.” Sherlock answered.  
  
“WOW! I can't wait to read them!! Thanks you so much!” another round of pecks followed and Hamish put down the books on the nearby coffee table. Sherlock threw John a contented smile. “You now, papa!” the boy said waddling towards Sherlock with a small bundle in hand and climbing into his lap.   
  
“Oh, let's see..” he commented and began unwrapping the present in the same way that Hamish did. It was nice to see how much they valued getting presents. “A pair of gloves and safety goggles. How nice.” he said in amusement.

 

“Safety first!” Hamish advised. “Since I broke your old goggles, I wanted to replace them, but I had to save up the money for them. As for dad-” the boy began, climbing down again and handing John a present as well, “I wanted to get you something, too, so I made them both your Christmas presents!”

 

“You didn't need to get us anything, Hamish. It's nice of you, but you can do that when you're older.” John said, unwrapping what turned out to be a small camera. “Wow, Hamish! That is-... too much! Way too much..”  
  
“It's for your blog, so you can take nice pictures and put them up there!”  
  
“That's very thoughtful of you, Hamish, but much too expensive!-”  
  
“No, it's alright, uncle Mycroft and papa gave me some money for it!”  
  
“Is that so? Well, then I guess I'll have to thank them as well.” John concluded, kissing Hamish's forehead in thanks, as did Sherlock. “Go on, open the other ones.”  
  
And so, Hamish got a set DVDs of Classic Who and a sonic screwdriver and spent all of noon watching William Hartnell, clutching the twelfth Doctor's screwdriver to his chest.  
Meanwhile John handed Sherlock a little box, in which lay an anklet. Sherlock twisted and turned the simple silver chain around, reading the plate with their names and the date they got together on it.

 

“I figured you'd prefer something less visible, more private. I mean, something that doesn't distract from the important bits.” John smiled, hinting at the engagement and wedding ring that both sat on Sherlock's left ring finger.  
  
“You were right. It's very beautiful, John. Thank you.” he leaned down to kiss John's cheek.  
  
“Now, don't think I haven't noticed you put a bow in your hair! I am very much looking forward to opening my own present later.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish everyone a Merry Christmas! Whether you celebrate with our without a family - may you have a lovely time!   
> One more update later tonight (or possibly tomorrow morning, depending on how long we'll take to eat and tidy up again), which is going to be the second chapter to my kidlock Christmas fic :)


End file.
